halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RQ-104 Kilij
The RQ-104 Kilij is a UNSC Drone. Description The Kilij is the primary deep-space reconnaissance drone of the UNSC, deployed from warship platforms to perform deep space and high-orbit reconnaissance of hostile positions. Capable of launching from a variety of platforms, including frigates, cruisers and space stations, it can be launched while in real space, or launched from slipstream space. However, while the drone is designed for stealth, speed, and accuracy, it is ultimately regarded as expendable, and can be expended to gather intelligence at the cost of the unit. The Kilij mixes extreme resilience with high-end stealth capabilities to create a single drone package that can autonomously go for long ranges, take substantial punishment in the event of an attack and maintain near-zero visibility, even during 'close runs'. The Kilij's airframe is primarily a titanium alloy, mixing high strength, light weight and some degree of flexibility, allowing it to survive the rigours of high-speed slipspace ejection. Onto this is has 4 layer armour plating, consisting of titanium alloy plates, AEGIS ceramic tiles, carbon-fibre plating for catching spalling, and an anti-radiation environmental layer to protect the delicate inner mechanisms. The stealth features of the Bloodhound are extremely numerous, including a RADAR-resistant design, with a small cross section and few visible exterior systems. This is reinforced with RADAR absorbent paint, infra-red absorbent resins and ultraviolet absorbing laminates, rendering it invisible, or close to invisible in most spectrums. The twin X-13 Series engines allow it to journey across atmospheric thresholds and operate in all environs, with advanced infra-red suppressors intended to mask its exhaust. For sensor capabilities, the Kilij utilises a full spectrum sensors suite, including several active electronically scanned array RADARs, covering all vectors, including an exceptionally powerful forward facing and down facing sensor, 360 degree thermo-optical cameras as well as a telescopic site up front capable of recording images in optical, ultra-violet and infra-red spectrums. It also has a small but powerful magnetic array, capable of picking up high concentrations of ferromagnetic material or low to high strength magnetic fields, usually caused by weapons utilising electromagnetic fields, energy shield emitters of fusion reactors. It also has a dual phase LIDAR/range fider, capable of long distance target acquisition. The Kilij carries an advanced CPU, capable of rudimentary problem solving and flight adjustment. When launched on a reconnaissance mission, the Kilij will usually be directed along a prearranged flight pattern, intended to maximise its capability to view enemy forces. During this flight plan, in order to avoid hazards or enemy fire, it can adjust its route without adversely effecting its ability to view enemy forces. The Bloodhound can also be set to autonomously decide its own route, shadowing enemy forces and gathering as much intel as it can afford, then initiating its Return to Base protocol. During all of this it will record data and if possible, route it back to friendly forces, usually via the WarNet. Should it be incapable of doing so because of jamming or electronic warfare interference, it will disseminate all the information via hard link when docked with its mothership. It can also switch to autistic mode, producing and receiving no signals to prevent interference during a mission. This CPU also has significant cyber and electronic warfare protection, including numerous military-grade barriers for deterring cyber attack, decoy launchers, sensor jammers and evasive capabilities. UNSC Remarks